The United Republican Corps
Who are TURC? Once an American paramilitary organization in the early 1990's, The United Republican Corps or "TURC" for short, now represents the unification of liberated people around the globe. They have become an international organization comprised of volunteers that sought their help during their most dire times of need. They live strongly by the Latin phrase: "Si Ves Pacem, Para bellum". Translated: "If you wish for peace, prepare for war." They are a neutrally good organization. They believe in both strength and diplomacy. They understand that fighting for good will demand sacrifice. They fight as liberators of the oppressed and will engage any faction committing themselves to the destruction of a nation and or people's. They are commonly referred to as the "No BS version of the United Nations". The History of TURC Early 1990's In 1991 President George W. Bush Sr. signed a document authorizing the building of a uniquely "American" paramilitary organization that could function outsides the confines of American politics with presidential jurisdiction. They were formally known as Task Force Corps or TFC. TFC was expected to function as it's own entity. It had it's own chain of command and structure but was still surveyed and semi-controlled by the president's hand. They were approved by the UN security council as an American-centric security force. Their goal was thus to intervene and help fellow struggling countries with internal strife, instability, foreign aggression and general good-will. They were small enough to conduct large scale operations that would have otherwise triggered a global reaction had they been conducted in a more conventional sense. Yet their flexible training proved to preserve their adaptability in any combat scenario. During the Gulf War, they were deployed to Iraq and Kuwait and conducted humanitarian and military operations in the area. Their effectiveness was noted in a distant Iraqi city once dominated by Saddam's Loyalists. TFC conducted a large scale raid with infantry and light vehicles and was able to simultaneously escort most of the cities inhabitants to safety while eliminating or capturing Saddam's Loyalists. Minimal collateral damage that was statistically expected to be much higher during a conventional military response. Mid 1990's When President Clinton took office, he immediately increased funding toward the TFC after noting the flexibility of having such an organization over the years. By this time, the TFC had grown exponentially and begun taking on a more international influence. An influx of foreign nationals began to join TFC. Many claiming some sense of debt toward their past actions in their countries. The United States saw many uses for the foreign nationals and decided that it would be in their best interests to accept them. TFC renamed itself to TUTFC; The United Task Force Corps, welcoming everyone and anyone willing. In 1994, the world froze during the Rwandan Genocide. The limited response from the UN and the lack of action from the UN Security Council diminished their effectiveness to the point of uselessness. Red tape and politics barred a proper response. Acting on it's own accord after an internal vote and debate, the TUTFC acted. They used their newly formed T-SpecOps to insert and kill specific tribal leaders as well as trying to bring a halt to the killing. Their actions were met with both stiff resistance but also success. Three major tribal leaders were eliminated and a sway in Tutsi and Hutu opinions of the masses followed. However, there were casualties. A team of T-SpecOps comprised of Rwandan and South African nationals was compromised and eliminated. A TUTFC naval ship of Dutch and German nationals was boarded and seized off the coast of Ghana by Pirates. A Brazilian businessman, funded by TUTFC, was arrested for a child sex ring he formulated after diverting his funds. These disasters prompted an immediate destruction of any information that could some how publically trail back to TUTFC. Many of their actions had to be reversed and they had to abandon missions all together. For Rwanda, history saw their actions as negligible and it was therefore never mentioned or revealed to the public's attention. The actions of the TUTFC led to a collective outrage and disapproval from both the UN and the United States, once word got out. In a bid to erase any form of possible incrimination for their actions, President Clinton had them formally abolished and no longer a representative of the United States. In disgust, the TUTFC had already planned on breaking away from the United States' shadow and wanted to act independently. Their CEO opened up a case of their independence toward the UN and the UN Security Council. By early-1996, The furious debate between the UN and TUTFC for their independence had finally come to a close. They had made their case valid and had gained the approval of acting independently. Their goal was thus to become a more effective United Nations. The CEO renamed them a third time to commemorate themselves officially. They remain known as The United Republican Corps. Present Day; The Global Espionage Wars Today, TURC operates in multiple theaters and on multiple fronts. Their goals and motto remain the same but their enemies have become numerous. They compete and battle for territory, dominance and control for both themselves and "the greater good" from a multitude of rival companies and organizations. With the outbreak of the Global Espionage Wars, TURC has seen combat and continue to operate in dispersed locations around the globe with surveillance. TURC has become an international organization. It's a collective effort toward a prosperous and global peace. Some times actions need to speak far louder than words to have any real effect. TURC's Hierarchy The United Republican Corps is similar to that of a major business organization. Their leader is a businessman/CEO working alongside his secretarial aide/second in command. Beneath the CEO are TURC's major chairmen devoted to 5 specific areas of development; The Chairman of Infrastructure, Chairman of Safety and Security, Chairman of Social Development, Chairman of Governance and Chairman of Industry. An unofficial "sixth chairman" holds power on a level that can be equal to that of the CEO and is therefore a single position of it's own; Chairman and Commander and Chief of Military and Technology. Together the chairmen work toward rebuilding, occupying, destroying and producing useful results in areas of conflict, rival companies and future zones of occupation in the collective interests of TURC. The 5 Chairmen and women of TURC Mr. Louise Cherbault, French National, Chairman of Infrastructure Mr. Roland Vandy, South African National, Chairman of Industry Mr. Jonathan Woods, American National, Chairman of Safety and Security Mrs. Roslyn Chambers, American National, Chairwoman of Social Development Mr. Dieter Danske, German National, Chairman of Governance The Republican Guard Corps The Republican Guard Corps represents the main military body of TURC. They are lead by Field Commander/Commander in Chief Adrian Malec. They are predominately specialized infantry, trained for a variety of encounters in the field. Infantrymen are trained in multiple roles to preserve their adaptability. They are a modern military with continuous research and development into stronger, more futuristic technology to give themselves and edge on the battlefield. They have a minor Air Force and a light Navy giving them the capability to respond to threats and conflicts quickly and any where around the world. TURC Special OPERATIONS INFORMATION REDACTED The Republican Marine Corps As of 2014, the ever increasing activity in the Pacific region has garnered the attention of TURC's military forces. TURC's newly built military base on Wake Island (territory loaned out by the United States) established a permanent forward presence for the newly formed RMC in the Pacific. Jonathan Woods, Security manager, proposed definitive and pre-emptive action in the Pacific through aggressive, strategic expansion. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:The United Republican Corps